Flight with the Phoenix
by lexy.lynne4
Summary: When Aster Phoenix returns to Duel Academy, Lydia is not thrilled. Duel Academy does not need another cocky celebrity strutting around. What will she do then when that celebrity starts to fall for her and she for him? Aster Phoenix x OC


Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of their characters. I only own my OC, Lydia.

* * *

-Aster's PoV-

* * *

"Aster Pheonix," a voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see the smiling face of Jaden Yuki.

"It's great to see you, man," he said clapping me on the back.

"Right back at you, Jaden," I replied. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old," he laughed. "What about you? Are you sticking around this time?"

"You bet I am," I responded. "I just had some things to sort out. You know how it is."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back," he added.

"Thanks, Jay. So am I."

* * *

-Lydia's PoV-

* * *

"Did you hear!?" Blair exclaimed bursting into the room. "Aster Pheonix is back at Duel Academy."

"Aster who?" I asked nonchalantly turning around in my chair.

She looked at me incredulously.

"Yes, I heard," I replied smartly. "As a matter of fact, that's _all_ I heard about today."

"He's a highly respected duelist, Lydia," she scolded.

"I know he is, but that doesn't mean I have to like him," I stated.

She just shook her head and walked to her own desk.

"You know, I think you _would _like him if you gave him a chance," she said. "He and Jay are really close and I think he's a great guy."

"Mhm," I replied uninterested and without looking up.

"Come on, Lydia," she encouraged.

"Blair," I chided her. "I'm trying to do my homework."

"Alright, alright," she said. "Oh, by the way, you should know that Jay and Aster are walking us to class tomorrow."

I turned around. "You're joking."

* * *

[The next day]

* * *

"Hey, girls!" Jay yelled as he walked to meet us with Aster Pheonix himself in tow.

I sighed to myself, but it didn't go unnoticed by Blair and she elbowed me in the side.

They reached us and Jay gave Blair a kiss.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted. I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"I was talking to you, silly," he said to me with a wink.

"Of course you were," I laughed.

"This is Lydia, by the way," he said turning to Aster. "You know, Blair's friend and roommate I told you about."

"Oh, right," he said stepping forward to shake my hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Aster Pheonix," he said introducing himself.

"I know who you are," I replied shaking his hand. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Well, I would expect nothing less," he responded smartly.

That was enough for me. I turned to Blair.

"We should really get to class," I said curtly before storming past them.

"Lydia!" she yelled after me.

* * *

-Aster's PoV-

* * *

"Lydia!" Blair yelled after the girl as she stormed away.

She threw an apologetic glance at me and then followed.

I watched them walk away and turned to Jay.

"What did I say?" I asked.

He sighed. "Don't worry about it, dude. Lydia can just get a little touchy sometimes. She's, uh, not very fond of celebrities."

"What do you mean?" I pressed as we started walking toward our class.

"Well, she thinks you're all stuck up snobs," he said honestly.

"Oh… I guess I didn't really help my case back there then, huh?" I guessed.

He laughed. "No, you really didn't."

"Great," I sighed.

"Hey, just give her some time. She'll come around," he assured me.

* * *

-Lydia's PoV-

* * *

"Lydia!" Blair called to me again. "Wait up!"

I slowed down so she could catch up.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I was just done talking to him."

"He was just joking, Lydia. He's not really like that," she said. "Would you just give him a chance?"

I looked at her and saw her pleading eyes. "Sorry. I'll do my best, okay?"

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "Besides, you can't deny that he is very attractive."

"Blair!" I scolded jokingly.

"Ha! I got you there," she laughed.

I smiled then just looked down shaking my head.

* * *

-Aster's PoV-

* * *

When we got to class Jay and I caught up to the girls.

As Jay sat by Blair and I sat next to him, I glanced over to see a slight smile from Lydia.

I blushed a little looking back down at my desk.

_Blushing_, I thought. _No that can't be right._

I looked at her again. She was looking forward now so I took the chance to study her. I had to admit she was lovely. And that smile. She was really trying. I would have to be careful. Suddenly I really wanted her to like me.

She turned her head and saw me staring. I hurried and looked forward to avoid her questioning gaze.

* * *

-Lydia's PoV-

* * *

Blair was right. I should really give the guy a chance. I mean, he's friends with Jay. He can't be too bad right?

So when they walk in and take their seats next to us I give him a slight smile.

Something happened that I didn't expect though. I could have sworn I saw him blush.

_There's no way,_ I thought. But as I turn to look his way I see him already staring back at me.

He hurries and turns away, but there's no denying it. He was staring. Aster Phoenix was staring at me.


End file.
